Test No.2109
New Zealand 349 (Taylor 131, Williamson 58, Narine 6-91) and 124 for 2 (Williamson 56) beat West Indies 367 (Chanderpaul 122*, Ramdin 107, Southee 4-79) and 103 (Boult 4-23, Southee 3-12) by eight wickets New Zealand suffered few alarms as they eased to an eight-wicket victory in Hamilton to claim the series 2-0. It was their first series victory over a top-eight nation since they beat the same opposition in 2006. Kane Williamson provided the main contribution, with an elegant 56, while Hamish Rutherford was unbeaten on 48, having been required to fight a little harder. The winning runs came at 1.45pm when Rutherford drove Narsingh Deonarine through the covers, meaning Ross Taylor could not quite score enough in the second innings to become New Zealand's leading scorer in a calendar year after Williamson had been bowled with six runs required. The only chance West Indies had of conjuring something remarkable after yesterday's post-tea demise, where they lost 10 wickets in a session, was to grab a couple of quick breakthroughs to create some nerves in the home camp. However, Rutherford and Peter Fulton saw through the initial stages, and although Fulton chipped a return catch back to Darren Sammy - the West Indies captain's fourth sharp take of the match - the visitors could not strike in quick succession. Narine probed away throughout the entire first session, making life tough for Rutherford who was stuck at the offspinner's end for the eighth to the 26th over. Rutherford was given out, caught behind, on 24, but the DRS showed that he had hit the ground rather than the ball. Although rarely convincing, he did collect a couple of boundaries off Narine when the bowler dropped his line short. Williamson was more free-flowing after taking 15 deliveries to open his account. He greeted Veerasammy Permaul's first over with two classy drives, exhibiting swift footwork and confidence against the more orthodox spin of the left-armer. A third lofted boundary by Williamson brought the end to Permaul's brief spell, and Tino Best, who has been one of the major disappointments of the series, was given a run with little impact. After lunch, Williamson skipped to his fifty from 74 balls, his second of the match, but could not quite see the chase to its conclusion when he aimed a pull at a ball from Permaul which skidded through. The job, though, was soon completed and New Zealand were able to celebrate a convincing start to their international season. For West Indies, their Test cricket does not hold much cause for satisfaction. [[Test 2109: West Indies 1st inns partnerships|'Fall of wickets:' 1-41 (Powell, 16.3 ov), 2-77 (Brathwaite, 31.3 ov), 3-78 (Edwards, 33.4 ov), 4-82 (Samuels, 34.2 ov), 5-86 (Deonarine, 36.6 ov), 6-286 (Ramdin, 86.5 ov), 7-296 (Sammy, 95.4 ov), 8-307 (Narine, 100.3 ov), 9-332 (Permaul, 105.3 ov), 10-367 (Best, 116.2 ov)]] [[Test 2109: New Zealand 1st inns partnerships|'Fall of wickets:' 1-18 (Rutherford, 5.2 ov), 2-43 (Fulton, 21.3 ov), 3-138 (Williamson, 55.3 ov), 4-174 (McCullum, 71.1 ov), 5-224 (Anderson, 88.2 ov), 6-269 (Watling, 100.6 ov), 7-306 (Taylor, 108.2 ov), 8-317 (Southee, 109.3 ov), 9-332 (Sodhi, 113.2 ov), 10-349 (Wagner, 117.3 ov)]] [[Test 2109: West Indies 2nd inns partnerships|'Fall of wickets:' 1-12 (Brathwaite, 4.1 ov), 2-12 (Powell, 4.6 ov), 3-13 (Edwards, 8.1 ov), 4-40 (Samuels, 16.3 ov), 5-46 (Chanderpaul, 17.5 ov), 6-75 (Deonarine, 25.2 ov), 7-91 (Ramdin, 28.5 ov), 8-103 (Sammy, 31.1 ov), 9-103 (Permaul, 31.3 ov), 10-103 (Best, 31.5 ov)]] '''Did not bat: BB McCullum*, Corey J Anderson, BJ Watling†, TG Southee, IS Sodhi, N Wagner, TA Boult [[Test 2109: New Zealand 2nd inns partnerships|'Fall of wickets:' 1-33 (Fulton, 12.4 ov), 2-116 (Williamson, 37.6 ov)]] '''Match details *'Series:' New Zealand won the 3-match series 2-0 *'Player of the match:' Ross Taylor *'Player of the series:' *'TV umpire:' Paul Reiffel (Australia) *'Match referee:' RS Mahanama (Sri Lanka) *'Reserve umpire:' DJ Walker Close of play *Day 1 - West Indies 1st innings 289/6 (S Chanderpaul 94*, DJG Sammy 0*, 90 ov) *Day 2 - New Zealand 1st innings 156/3 (LRPL Taylor 56*, BB McCullum 11*, 64 ov) *Day 3 - New Zealand 2nd innings 6/0 (PG Fulton 4*, HD Rutherford 0*, 2 ov) *Day 4 - New Zealand 2nd innings 124/2 (40.4 ov) - end of match *'Match notes' *'Day 1' *Drinks: West Indies - 31/0 in 14.0 overs (KC Brathwaite 8, KOA Powell 22) *West Indies: 50 runs in 22.2 overs (134 balls), Extras 1 *Lunch: West Indies - 71/1 in 29.0 overs (KC Brathwaite 41, KA Edwards 3) *Drinks: West Indies - 96/5 in 41.0 overs (S Chanderpaul 9, D Ramdin 7) *West Indies: 100 runs in 42.5 overs (257 balls), Extras 1 *6th Wicket: 50 runs in 91 balls (S Chanderpaul 20, D Ramdin 28, Ex 2) *Over 33.4: Review by New Zealand (Bowling), Umpire - NJ Llong, Batsman - KA Edwards (Upheld) *Over 36.6: Review by West Indies (Batting), Umpire - IJ Gould, Batsman - N Deonarine (Struck down) *Tea: West Indies - 142/5 in 55.0 overs (S Chanderpaul 30, D Ramdin 30) *West Indies: 150 runs in 57.2 overs (344 balls), Extras 3 *D Ramdin: 50 off 84 balls (9 x 4) *6th Wicket: 100 runs in 198 balls (S Chanderpaul 41, D Ramdin 57, Ex 2) *S Chanderpaul: 50 off 108 balls (5 x 4) *West Indies: 200 runs in 72.6 overs (438 balls), Extras 3 *Drinks: West Indies - 205/5 in 74.0 overs (S Chanderpaul 60, D Ramdin 63) *6th Wicket: 150 runs in 252 balls (S Chanderpaul 69, D Ramdin 79, Ex 2) *New Ball Taken: West Indies 242/5 after 80.1 overs (S Chanderpaul 76, D Ramdin 84) *Reviews used before 80th over: West Indies 1 (0 successful, 1 unsuccessful); New Zealand 2 (1 successful, 0 unsuccessful) *West Indies: 250 runs in 80.2 overs (482 balls), Extras 3 *D Ramdin: 100 off 141 balls (18 x 4) *6th Wicket: 200 runs in 297 balls (S Chanderpaul 87, D Ramdin 107, Ex 6) *End Of Day: West Indies - 289/6 in 90.0 overs (S Chanderpaul 94, DJG Sammy 0) *'Day 2' *West Indies: 300 runs in 97.1 overs (583 balls), Extras 9 *S Chanderpaul: 100 off 188 balls (11 x 4) *Drinks: West Indies - 322/8 in 105.0 overs (S Chanderpaul 112, V Permaul 10) *West Indies: 350 runs in 110.3 overs (663 balls), Extras 9 *Drinks: New Zealand - 36/1 in 14.0 overs (PG Fulton 6, KS Williamson 14) *Over 23.1: Review by West Indies (Bowling), Umpire - NJ Llong, Batsman - LRPL Taylor (Struck down) *New Zealand: 50 runs in 24.2 overs (148 balls), Extras 6 *Tea: New Zealand - 76/2 in 31.0 overs (KS Williamson 34, LRPL Taylor 15) *3rd Wicket: 50 runs in 86 balls (KS Williamson 23, LRPL Taylor 27, Ex 0) *New Zealand: 100 runs in 39.3 overs (239 balls), Extras 6 *KS Williamson: 50 off 116 balls (4 x 4) *Drinks: New Zealand - 129/2 in 47.0 overs (KS Williamson 56, LRPL Taylor 45) *LRPL Taylor: 50 off 102 balls (8 x 4) *Over 55.3: Review by New Zealand (Batting), Umpire - NJ Llong, Batsman - KS Williamson (Struck down) *New Zealand: 150 runs in 59.5 overs (361 balls), Extras 7 *End Of Day: New Zealand - 156/3 in 64.0 overs (LRPL Taylor 56, BB McCullum 11) *Lunch: New Zealand - 0/0 *'Day 3' *Drinks: New Zealand - 198/4 in 81.0 overs (LRPL Taylor 74, Corey J Anderson 19) *New Zealand: 200 runs in 81.6 overs (494 balls), Extras 14 *5th Wicket: 50 runs in 102 balls (LRPL Taylor 9, Corey J Anderson 39, Ex 2) *Lunch: New Zealand - 249/5 in 98.0 overs (LRPL Taylor 89, BJ Watling 14) *New Ball Taken: New Zealand 249/5 after 98.1 overs (LRPL Taylor 89, BJ Watling 14) *New Zealand: 250 runs in 98.3 overs (594 balls), Extras 16 *Reviews used before 80th over: New Zealand 1 (0 successful, 1 unsuccessful); West Indies 1 (0 successful, 1 unsuccessful) *LRPL Taylor: 100 off 239 balls (14 x 4) *Over 105.6: Review by West Indies (Bowling), Umpire - NJ Llong, Batsman - TG Southee (Struck down) *New Zealand: 300 runs in 107.1 overs (647 balls), Extras 18 *Drinks: New Zealand - 317/8 in 109.3 overs (IS Sodhi 0) *Over 109.3: Review by New Zealand (Batting), Umpire - NJ Llong, Batsman - TG Southee (Struck down) *Innings Break: New Zealand - 349/10 in 117.3 overs (TA Boult 1) *Drinks: West Indies - 40/4 in 16.3 overs (S Chanderpaul 16) *West Indies: 50 runs in 19.3 overs (117 balls), Extras 8 *Over 28.5: Review by New Zealand (Bowling), Umpire - NJ Llong, Batsman - D Ramdin (Upheld) *West Indies: 100 runs in 30.2 overs (182 balls), Extras 12 *Over 31.2: Review by West Indies (Batting), Umpire - IJ Gould, Batsman - V Permaul (Upheld) *Innings Break: West Indies - 103/10 in 31.5 overs (SP Narine 0) *Over 31.5: Review by West Indies (Batting), Umpire - IJ Gould, Batsman - TL Best (Struck down) *Tea: West Indies - 0/0 *End Of Day: New Zealand - 6/0 in 2.0 overs (PG Fulton 4, HD Rutherford 0) *'Day 4' *Drinks: New Zealand - 37/1 in 18.0 overs (HD Rutherford 24, KS Williamson 0) *Over 19.1: Review by New Zealand (Batting), Umpire - IJ Gould, Batsman - HD Rutherford (Upheld) *New Zealand: 50 runs in 20.6 overs (127 balls), Extras 3 *2nd Wicket: 50 runs in 111 balls (HD Rutherford 9, KS Williamson 39, Ex 4) *Lunch: New Zealand - 89/1 in 32.0 overs (HD Rutherford 33, KS Williamson 39) *New Zealand: 100 runs in 34.4 overs (209 balls), Extras 8 *KS Williamson: 50 off 74 balls (8 x 4) External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo.com Category:Test Matches Category:2013 Test matches